Counting Stars
by Lucicelo
Summary: One thing Nowaki never knew about his lover was that he knew how to dance, he assumed he didn't know how do it. Catching him one night when he returned early from work, he was surprised when Hiroki pulled him close for an intimate dance of their own. ONESHOT.


_A/N: I thought that maybe the way Hiroki keeps himself in shape was dancing to some music in his apartment. It was a way to express himself but also he is a real smooth dancer which Nowaki doesn't know since he never saw him dance during the time they were together since Hiroki only does this when he is sure he is alone. Hiroki mostly hid this from Nowaki because he felt more comfortable dancing by himself. _

_I finished this real quick, this has been in my files for months and I decided to add this to my array of finished oneshots. Describing people dancing was more harder than I thought. I hope you enjoy it! _

_-Lucicelo _

* * *

><p>Counting Stars (ONESHOT)<p>

Hiroki closed the novel he read for the past hour and finished it. Checking the time on his phone, he set the book on the coffee table and stretched his arms above his head. A small smile appeared on his face, he had plenty of time before his lover returned home. He was certain Nowaki wouldn't return until the early morning. This way his lover wouldn't catch him in the act and he would have his exercise for the week. He stood up on his feet and then he crouched down in front of the glass display case. Locating the radio that remained untouched a good portion of the time, he knew most of the display case needed a good cleaning.

After such a long time of not finding the right time, he could dance without a problem. He wasn't embarrassed by all means but he relished his own alone time to do it. Hiroki opened the glass case and turned on the radio. Fiddling with the button which changed the stations, he found some good stations which played some fast paced music he needed to move his body to the groove.

Hiroki settled on one particular station on the radio as he breathed evenly. He relaxed his muscles and let the music flow through his body as he tied his hair back in a low ponytail. His hair had grown longer during his exam period and his free time was limited in getting it cut. Nowaki had offered to cut it for him but whenever they set a time, Nowaki would run out the door when the hospital called him in.

In the end, Hiroki gave up and decided on going to a salon in a few days. Although, he had to call in his mother's special hair stylist who wouldn't screw up his hair too badly and the man was willing to squeeze him in. Apparently, this hairstylist was sought after by so many woman that he was booked around the clock. Who knew a hair stylist would be so popular?

Hiroki moved his hips around and turned around when he felt the time was right. He closed his eyes to relish in the music. He knew his living room well so he wouldn't bump onto the sofa or trip over the coffee table. The last thing he needed was to have an injured knee when returning to work in the morning. He didn't have a car to drive himself there in the first place or the time to take medical leave to recover from it.

Licking his lips, Hiroki made a few twirls, his arms loosening up through the fast tempo of the song. Shaking his hips, his muscles loosened through his movements. His legs maneuvered in the right places, he lifted his head back with a smile on his face. Those lessons as a child helped a lot when he needed to dance with someone at any of the family parties he got invited to when he was younger. Although, he refused to go to any of them in recent years due to his job and using his free time to spend time with Nowaki. He might accept an invitation just to introduce Nowaki to his family, the younger man had insisted so many times that he wanted to grant his request in some way.

He was certain his family would love him without question. Well, his mother's side of the family, they were less judgmental than his father's side. The fact Nowaki was a doctor brought him a lot of good points but his kind demeanor would win them all over.

Making a sharp turn to the right, he thrust his hips in a circle before doing a full turn in the other direction. After watching some of the new dance moves on tv, he added them to his repertoire. Most of them worked up a sweat and that was what he needed in his exercise regimen. He had no time to go to an indoor pool to swim or travel to a dojo to practice kendo, he had to make due to what he could do for exercise. Whoever said dancing didn't break a sweat had not done it for thirty minutes straight without a break.

Opening his eyes, he lifted up his shirt while he continued on moving and created a breeze to cool himself off. He blew some air down his shirt and wiped the sweat from his brow. Maybe it was the temperature in the apartment that made him sweat more than usual but he didn't complain.

The music changed to a more slow tempo, Hiroki followed suit. He settled into swaying his body all around while focusing on his hips. Turning around to face the radio, he focused on himself and didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

* * *

><p>Nowaki walked through the door of his apartment as he let out a deep sigh. His black bag dropped onto the floor with a light thud, he then kicked off his shoes from his feet and moved them aside so Hiroki wouldn't trip over them when he ran out the door in the morning. Despite his lover's attempts to set an alarm to wake up at a reasonable time, he always woke up late. Nowaki didn't know if this was due to laziness but he knew his lover well, he was more determined than anyone he knew. This was probably some quirk that Hiroki couldn't help and Nowaki wouldn't hold it against him. He had some quirks of his own that he couldn't explain.<p>

He heard some upbeat music coming from the living room and he didn't think that anything was going on. Hiroki sometimes left the radio on when he was working and fell asleep before he had a chance to turn it off. He kicked off his shoes and placed them in the shoe rack as he ventured inside as a yawn escaped his lips. All he wanted to do was fall asleep in his bed and cuddle into the sheets without having to worry about his phone going off.

When he left his shift, the staff assured him that he wouldn't be needed. There were plenty of doctors in the building already so he could have some time to relax before he started his next shift at the hospital. With that knowledge, Nowaki rushed home without a second thought, blissfully enjoying the fact that after such a long while, he would cuddle with Hiroki while they slept.

Nowaki went straight to the living room to turn off the radio or the tv before he carried Hiroki to bed. He stopped when he caught Hiroki dancing in the middle of the room, his hips were swaying around and he couldn't help but stare at him. Throughout their years together, Nowaki had never gotten Hiroki to _ever_ dance with him. Whether it was a party they were invited to or simply dancing in one of the rooms in their home, Hiroki would always deny any request to dance. At first, he thought maybe Hiroki didn't know how to dance and would be embarrassed if he failed at it. As he watched his lover moving around, this was not the case.

His eyes wandered around Hiroki's body. Seeing different sections stretch out and flashes of Hiroki's skin to his hungry gaze. He wanted to stretch out his hand to touch Hiroki, to pull him to his chest, and hold him as they swayed to the music. Nowaki cut this image from his head, he assumed Hiroki wouldn't even want to dance with him in the first place. There was no point in him attempting to ask him.

Hiroki paused in his movements when he felt someone watching him. Hiroki breathed heavily from dancing non-stop for the past hour as he slowly turned, expecting to see the robber who had been plaguing the area for the past week. He placed certain items he knew did damage and they were accessible to him at hands reach. There was no way he was going to get robbed by some punk when he worked hard to buy what he had inside of the home he shared with Nowaki. He still remembered the kendo training he had as a child and he won scuffles as a teenager himself so he knew how to hold his own when the situation called for it.

He grabbed a book he left on the coffee table and turned around quickly. Catching the person red handed first was the first step for gaining the upper edge. His brown eyes widened when he saw Nowaki standing at the threshold of the living room, his hands were in front of his body as a form of protection. Nowaki was clearly shocked at how fast he grasped his book and was this close to getting hit with the hard novel. Oh he would have done it but the 'weapon' in his hands was reserved for the robber, _not_ Nowaki.

Hiroki let the book drop onto the plush couch as he began walking towards Nowaki. He reached out his hand and Nowaki stared at his hand before giving him a questioning expression. Nowaki was confused for what reason he held out his hand. Without notice, Hiroki grabbed his hand and pulled him close against his chest. Nowaki felt his heart thumping faster in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Hiroki's body. His chest warmed up when he caught Hiroki smiling up at him as they twirled in a circle.

Hiroki gently placed his hands on Nowaki's hips, letting himself get lead around the living room as they music transitioned into some slow piano music. He stared up at Nowaki's blue eyes, giving him a mental confirmation on his willingness to go on with this shared duet. Nowaki grinned when he interlaced their fingers, their bodies molded together as they swayed to the music. Their position was awkward but they made it work.

Moments passed, one of Nowaki's hands settled in Hiroki's lower back. Hiroki's free hand rested on his shoulder, his fingers curled around the fabric of the shirt. They naturally settled in a rhythm which suited the both of them while they changed their speed according to the song on the radio.

Their eyes never left each other, well unless they needed to do a twirl.

Before the song ended, Nowaki spun Hiroki in a circle before he dipped him slightly. Nowaki had the biggest smile as he looked down at Hiroki who smiled along with him. There was no indication of embarrassment on Hiroki's face over having danced with him. Nowaki helped Hiroki back up from his dipped position and before Nowaki could ask Hiroki where he learned how to dance, Hiroki held his hand.

Nowaki froze as he watched Hiroki lift his hand and gently kissed his knuckles. His cheeks went bright red at the action, Hiroki had _never _kissed his hand in such a manner since they were together. Not that he thought his lover wasn't capable of such gestures but Hiroki wasn't a romantic type in the first place. He was still shocked that Hiroki pulled him into his arms to dance with him, now that was something he didn't _ever_ expect.

The confidence Hiroki exuded when he kissed his hand again made Nowaki's eyes widen and his heart race. No words were coming inside of his head, under no circumstances did this ever happen to him. He thought about Hiroki doing overly romantic gestures but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would ever happen to him.

Hiroki smirked up at Nowaki as he interlaced their fingers. He was enjoying seeing Nowaki so flustered and this was something he had to take advantage of before Nowaki gained his sense back.

Who knew kissing Nowaki's hand would make his lover's face darken to such a deep red?

Why didn't he think of doing this sooner?

Hiroki arched his brow slightly when he asked Nowaki. "What seems to be the manner Nowaki?" He gave Nowaki's hand a squeeze. "I didn't think a kiss on the hand was something which would make you behave like this."

Nowaki bit his lip as he tightened his grip on their interlaced fingers when he said. "Well...it was just so unexpected..."

Hiroki gave Nowaki's hand another peck as another song came on. "How about another dance?" He pulled Nowaki close to his chest, "Or are you too tired?"

Nowaki shook his head, smiling lightly, he placed a hand on Hiroki's waist as he swung him around. "Of course not."

The loving twinkle in his eyes and the manner his body swayed to the music along with him was something Nowaki really enjoyed watching. Discovering this new side of his lover made Nowaki's evening. The tiredness he felt when he returned from his long shift, dissipated when they moved faster to the music. He was going to have to catch him dancing more often if this was happening again.

Nowaki twirled Hiroki around, pulling him back to his chest, he kissed him lightly. Hiroki took his hands back and rested them on Nowaki's lower back, they slowly stopped in the middle of the living room, letting themselves give into their kiss. Even the music in the background changed onto a more serene and peaceful song which made the mood more loving.

One more twirl, Hiroki turned around with grace, Nowaki smiled. Pulling him into a chaste kiss, they continued on kissing for a good portion of the night.

THE END.


End file.
